Amada Novia, Amiga e Hija
by mcr77
Summary: -...digamos que m gustas-una risilla salió de sus labios-vaya eso se escucho como stalker, pero no es así, solo quería verte antes de morir... - -quien eres?-interrogo -solo una perra que morirá de un momento a otro-contesto melancólica...


**Advertencia:**

**No leer si estas triste o deprimido, **

**no tener galletitas de animalitos o tostadas cerca,**

**y finalmente...**

**muerte de un personaje**

* * *

**Amada novia, amiga e hija**

Cuando entro a la habitación la luz era tenue, el sonido de un bip rítmico acompañaba sus pasos sobre el reluciente y esterilizado piso, ese sonido le traía recuerdos amargos de su pasado que ahora se encontraban enterrados en el fondo de su memoria. Un quejido de dolor le saco de sus pensamientos, miro en la cama la pobre alma que agonizaba, estaba pálida, casi transparente se podía decir, su cabello era muy fino se podía notar que en alguna otra época fue una abundante cabellera, su rostro tenia rasgos finos, testimonio de un atractivo pasado, su tersa piel ahora se encontraba amoratada  
Su corazón se sentía ligero y desencajado, era como una broma de mal gusto lo veía frente a él...  
Abrió sus ojos, ya no sentía nada, por un momento juro que había muerto y esbozo una sonrisa, ya se había acabado x fin su infierno? escucho un repetitivo bip a su lado, sus ojos ya no distinguían demasiado, estaba perdiendo la vista...  
-buenas noches-saludo una voz a su derecha  
Sus ojos violeta distinguieron la silueta de un hombre entre las sombras  
-quien?- interrogo sin embargo empezó a toser sin control  
Una enfermera se apresuro a entrar e inyectarle un medicamento  
En cuestión de minutos el silencio regreso a la oscura habitación de hospital  
-el doctor Shanks me pidió que viniera a verte-dijo repentinamente el hombre acercándose a la cama  
-vaya que ese doctor es amable-dijo al ver de quien se trataba -jamás pensé que te vería antes de morirme -sonrió nuevamente  
Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, detestaba esa palabra, pero lo que más le desconcertaba era que la dijera como si nada  
-¿para qué ..?-trato de preguntar pero se vio interrumpido  
-solo quería conocerte, escuchar tu voz, es solo eso-respondió  
-¿por qué?-insistió  
-como decirlo... digamos que m gustas-una risilla salió de sus labios-vaya eso se escucho como stalker, pero no es así, solo quería verte antes de morir Ace es eso-  
-quien eres?-interrogo Ace  
-solo una perra que morirá de un momento a otro-contesto melancólica- no vale la pena que sepas mi nombre, no quiero que m recuerdes no valgo la pena- respondió amargamente  
-eso es mentira, quien te haya dicho eso es un perro bastardo sin corazón-se puso de pie y le miro a los ojos  
Algo en su mirada le decía que era sincero, y por unos instantes sintió que su cuerpo era ligero, se sintió nuevamente como una persona  
-eres muy dulce-sonrió-ojala la gente fuera como tú-  
-dime quien eres, quiero saber por qué eres así y por qué estás aquí?-interrogó el moreno  
Desde que había entrado a la habitación la curiosidad lo había invadido, no le conocía y sin embargo podía comprenderle de cierta forma, era como volver al pasado  
-solo por ti, solo porque eres tú te lo diré- sonrió  
Su voz temblaba pero aun así continuaba, ella tenía su edad, había nacido a finales del verano casi otoño, había vivido con sus padres toda su vida o todo su infierno... Ace miraba incrédulo a la chica que tenía enfrente, algo en su interior le hacía hervir de rabia y es que parecía que estuviera recordando todo lo que Luffy y él habían vivido hacia tantos años  
Cada cosa le daba mas escalofríos, ella nunca había vivido en sus expectativas, había vivido en la miseria y la melancolía, en su propia autocompasión.  
Sin pensarlo tomo su mano, era suave pero estaba fría, tenía la muñeca rota, Shanks le había dicho que sus heridas eran irreparables solo era cuestión de tiempo  
-eres cálido-dijo ella y trato de oprimir su mano  
Una universitaria, una fotógrafa que había terminado en el lugar equivocado y momento equivocado; había sido una banda de borrachos, una paliza despiadada, durante tres días había estado oculta en un callejón, hasta que casualmente el paramédico Ben Beckman le había encontrado, Shanks la había recibido y de inmediato había tratado de salvarla pero no existía mayor esperanza..  
-necesitas una transfusión al menos te ayudará un par de días-dijo Ace  
-no quiero-respondió ella  
-yo seré tu donador-  
-solo x ti -sonrió ella  
Pasaron un par de días, y todo su mundo se había reducido a ella, hasta que lo inevitable llego...

*0*0*0*0*

Ace había decidido hacerse cargo de sus gastos, ojassi y sus hermanos lo apoyaron, también habían conocido a la chica y le habían tomado cariño  
El funeral fue algo sencillo, solo asistieron sus hermanos y Newgate, Shanks y sus amigos, así como Luffy y sus compañeros.  
Ace recibía las condolencias se sentía de cierta forma responsable, sin embargo hubo una pareja que o esperaba.  
-debiste de asegurarla -dijo la mujer al hombre  
-quien pensaría que la perra podía valer algo-  
Los reconoció de inmediato, eran los padres de ella  
-¿quiénes son y qué quieren ?-interrogo el moreno  
-queremos saber si es nuestra hija- dijo la mujer  
-era una descarriada siempre haciéndonos preocupar-  
-una desconsiderada, rebelde, no me sorprendería que hubiera muerto como un perro-  
Ace trato de no lanzarse sobre ellos y matarlos a golpes  
-señores se equivocan-interrumpió uno de los hermanos de Ace-la chica a la que estamos velando es una chica ejemplar-  
-Marco-lo llamó Ace  
-como pueden estar tan seguros-inquirió la mujer  
-porque era la novia de mi hermano, iban a casarse pero el destino les tenía planeado otra cosa-contesto el rubio  
-si nos disculpan, la familia quiere que sea algo privado-dijo otro muchacho  
-Tatch, Marco, no tenían porque...-  
-vamos Ace, despídete de ella-dijeron los jóvenes  
Parecía que dormía, la maquillista había hecho una maravilla, parecía un ángel habían asegurado, llevaba un vestido blanco, sencillo, pero hermoso, tanto como ella...

*0*0*0*0*0*

Colocaron la lapida y Ace miro x ultima vez su nombre, con una leyenda que él mismo había elegido... " Jewerly Bonney amada novia, amiga e hija" Después de todo era lo menos que ella merecía...

* * *

Bueno, no negare que m inspire en el par de fics **"Arguments"** y **"Freedom"** de **Roo17** (visítenlos son bastante buenos)  
Aclarare ciertas cosillas:  
Ace tiene unos 22 años más o menos  
Bonney, se había quedado maravillada de Ace cuando lo vio en la calle; en cuanto al callejon solo fue golpeada nada más  
Y el vestido que usaba es un vestido de novia  
Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario destructivo, constructivo o tomatazo es bien recibido solo escriban en la casilla blanca de abajo y oprima review, no hace falta estar registrado...  
No vivan bajo las expectativas de nadie, solo confíen en sí mismos, los verdaderos reproches vienen de no hacer lo que deseamos


End file.
